


Our adventure is a quiet life

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Writer!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe and Ben shares time and stories like they share their life.





	Our adventure is a quiet life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636208) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For Idrilhadhafang who really needed fluff so I'm her humble servant. 
> 
> Always in her perfect College verse!

Poe was quietly playing on his laptop when he felt someone sneaking against his side, a strong body cuddling against his and Poe smiled softly before closing his computer, putting it on the floor, next to the couch where they were lying now. He curled his arm around Ben’s back while his boyfriend put his head on Poe’s chest, his arms around Poe’s waist. Poe stroke Ben’s back with ample soothing moves of his hand, letting to his lover the time to put in words what was bothering him since he got back from his therapy session with Maz. 

 

“I don’t want to do it.” mumbled Ben in Poe’s stomach.

“You don’t want to do what?” whispered Poe, his fingers playing now with Ben’s hair in his neck. 

“I...I have to write about...about Ky...Kylo losing his...father...a second time.” breathed out Ben and Poe could see tears on Ben’s cheeks. 

 

Poe cuddled him closer to him. Kylo and his father’s relationship was the heart of the story, always has been since the beginning even if few people truly got it. Poe only understood it when he met Han and he realized that Kylo and his father was the heart of the story because Han was simply the heart of Ben’s life. Ben took literally weeks to write the bridge scene in TFA. And now, he was unable to imagine a life for Kylo without Kylo’s father. Like he was unable to imagine a life for himself without his own father. People didn’t understand how much Ben put of himself in Kylo, how what Kylo lived was something that Ben already lived or feared to live. 

Poe took Ben’s hand on his chest, stroking with his thumb the back of it, letting to Ben the opportunity to quiet himself down.

 

“Why is it so important for Kylo?” asked Poe, helping Ben to express his thoughts loudly so he could finally understand how to do it. 

“He needs it because...because…” struggled Ben, sighing in frustration.

“Because he needs to realize that he is alone?” continued Poe for his lover and he felt Ben nodding against his chest.

“But everything I write is lame.” groaned Ben. “I...I don’t want to give him a bad end.” whispered Ben, burying his face in Poe’s stomach. 

“You want people to realize how much he means to Kylo.” said Poe, his fingers scratching Ben’s skull and his boyfriend moaned slightly, his whole body relaxing against Poe’s side. 

“People don’t get it and it...it makes me angry.” growled Ben, his fists clenching around Poe’s shirt.

“But your father got it.” answered Poe, kissing slightly Ben’s forehead.

“He is cleverer than people think.” smiled softly Ben and Poe adored this sweet expression on his lover’s face. “Or than he wants people to think.” he added, chuckling and Poe joined him. 

“You will find a way to honor him.” said Poe after their laughs died down in their throats. “And he will love it.” he added, his lips brushing against Ben’s temple. 

“I hope you’re right.” sighed Ben, the tips of his fingers stroking slightly Poe’s naked skin that his shirt opened on his chest let appeared. 

“Trust me.” smiled Poe.

“I do.” mumbled Ben in Poe’s chest, leaving a soft kiss on his naked skin. 

 

Poe threw back a little bit his head, moaning slightly. He enjoyed a lot the kisses and caresses of his boyfriend. It was a quiet evening like he was loving them. Poe’s thumb fondled the back of Ben’s neck, from his hair to between his shoulder blades. Both shared a long silence, only their embrace and the caresses of the other one were mattering to them. Poe felt a little pressure on the back of his neck and when he looked down, he saw that one of Ben’s fingers slid in the ring on the string around his neck. Ben was looking at it, kinda fascinated by the light reflecting on the silver metal, making it rolling between his thumb and his middle finger. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” whispered Ben.

“Of course.” chuckled Poe, cuddling Ben harder against his side. 

“What is this ring?” he asked, looking up at Poe with curious big eyes and Poe lost himself in them for few seconds, amazed at how much Ben could look so young sometimes. 

“That’s my mother’s wedding ring.” smiled quietly Poe, putting his hand on Ben’s which was holding the ring. 

“But-” frowned Ben. “Your mother still has her ring.” he said, looking at Poe, confused. “I saw her wearing it.” 

“You’re very observant.” chuckled Poe, before leaning to kiss Ben’s forehead. 

 

Poe shifted a little bit to get more comfortable, sliding slightly lower on the couch and Ben followed his lead, his whole body now stuck to Poe’s left side and Poe hugged him stronger. 

 

“When I was eight years old, my mom crashed her helicopter.” told Poe and he felt Ben tensing against him so he tightened his embrace around him, wanting to give him comfort as much as he needed comfort from Ben. “She...she almost didn’t survive.” continued Poe, his voice shaking, remembering the utter fear he felt at this moment of his life. 

 

Ben felt his distress because he clamped harder his arms around Poe’s waist, his fingers caressing slightly Poe’s chest. Poe could feel that his boyfriend was trying to process this new heavy information and Poe felt his heart constricting in his chest, grateful to have a wonderful man like Ben in his life, someone who was understanding Poe’s special link with his mother and someone who was sharing his love for Shara. 

 

“In...in the crash, she lost her wedding ring.” explained Poe, Ben’s caresses helping him to calm down and to be able to continue to tell the story. 

“So she got a new one?” asked Ben, understanding that Poe needed him to not thinking too much about this time. 

“My dad bought her a new one.” smiled Poe thanking Ben by sliding back his fingers in his hair. “He was kinda pleased to do that.” chuckled the young man.

“Why?” asked Ben, confused.

“They were young and poor when they married. My dad always felt bad to haven’t be able to offer to my mum the wedding she deserved.” explained Poe.

“I’m sure your mum loved it anyway.” whispered Ben and Poe nodded with a huge grin. 

“You know her well.” laughed Poe.

“So, how did you get this one?” asked Ben, looking at Poe with a soft smile. 

“They found it back in the helicopter’s carcass. But my mum was already used to the new one and she knew how it was something important for my father.” told Poe, caressing absently the ring between his fingers. 

“So she gave it to you.” smiled brightly Ben.

“Yes.” smiled back Poe, leaning forward to kiss Ben’s nose. “She told me that this wedding ring was very important to her.” he added, taking carefully Ben’s left hand on his chest, stroking slightly his palm.  “And that it would be important for me too. That I could give it to the person you stole my heart.” he finished, his nose brushing against Ben’s, their lips so close of each other and Ben was looking at him, lost in his eyes. “So one day-” whispered Poe, “it will be yours.” he finished, sliding the ring, still on the necklace, on Ben’s ring finger and he felt Ben’s breath hitching against his mouth. 

 

Then, Ben put his left hand on Poe’s cheek before crushing his mouth against Poe’s. Poe answered to this kiss with all the passion, devotion and love that he was feeling for his boyfriend, his right hand cuddling Ben’s cheekbone. When they broke apart, their foreheads were still touching and Poe could see Ben’s beautiful smile and his brown eyes full of tears. 

 

“You think I will deserve it?” whispered Ben, looking down at his own hand.

“You already did.” answered Poe, rising up Ben’s face with his fingers under Ben’s chin. “The only reason you don’t wear it yet it’s...that’s because I want it to be your engagement ring when I will ask you to marry me.” he added, shyly. 

 

Ben swallowed hard, before biting down his lips, but his eyes never left Poe’s. 

 

“So.” began Ben, taking off the ring, frightening Poe a little bit. “I will wait until then.” he added, sliding back the necklace under Poe’s shirt before looking at him.

 

Poe smiled, feeling his own eyes teary before he took again Ben’s mouth in his. Things got hotter quickly, Ben becoming more intense, ravishing Poe’s lips while he slid on his body. Poe gladly gave way, letting Ben taking the lead of their embrace. When he finally let him go, Poe was breathless, looking with wonder at the man above him and the blinding grin he offered him.

 

“You’re wonderful.” whispered Ben, caressing with a finger the corner of Poe’s lips.

“Thank you.” laughed Poe. “But why?” 

“I finally know how to give a meaningful farewell to Kylo’s father.” answered Ben, smiling like a young boy opening his presents on Christmas’ morning. 

“That’s wonderful!” exclaimed Poe, his hands sliding on Ben’s chest. “Could I know?”

“Of course.” smiled Ben before stealing a kiss to Poe, lying under him. “Kylo’s father doesn’t need to be here physically. I just need to find an object enough meaningful which represents him.” he explained, excited. “Like you with your mom’s ring.”

 

Poe felt his heart bursting with love when he heard from where Ben got his idea. Poe played with a lock of Ben’s silky black hair falling front of his eyes. The pure happiness on Ben’s face was something that he would cherish all his life. 

 

“Do you already know which object?” asked Poe, still fondling Ben’s hair.

“My...my dad has this old pair of dices.” answered Ben, shyly, like everytime he was talking about his father, like he wasn’t used to share his father with anyone else. 

“That sounds good.” smiled softly Poe and Ben looked at him, delighted by Poe’s support. 

 

Then, Poe grabbed Ben and obligated him to lie down on his side again, his head back on Poe’s chest while Poe wrapped his legs around him. After that, Poe took back his laptop on the floor before opening it again. 

 

“What are you doing?” asked Ben, looking at the screen, confused at what Poe was doing. 

“You will dictate your text and I will write it.” answered Poe, still working on his  laptop before looking down at Ben, smiling quietly.

“Why?” asked Ben, looking at his boyfriend with amazement. 

“Because that’s something I always wanted to do.” answered Poe, smiling brightly.

“Being a writer?” asked Ben.

“No.” chuckled Poe. “Being your secretary.” he answered with a cheeky smile. 

“Why?” chuckled Ben.

“Well! You know, I would be your secretary, your hot secretary.” began Poe, his voice adopting a seductive tone and Ben understood immediately what was he meant. He swallowed hard while Poe’s legs were tightening their embrace around Ben’s lower body. “And you will be my boss.” he added with a wink. 

“So...you will do everything I tell you to do?” asked Ben, his burning eyes looking at Poe’s fake innocent face. 

“Yes Sir!” chuckled Poe. “But after work.” he added, admonished playfully the young man, laughing when he saw his boyfriend pouting. “Later, I will be all yours.” he whispered, taking Ben’s chin in his hand before stealing a kiss to these sinful lips. 

“Because you’re not right now?” asked Ben, putting on his best puppy face and Poe whined, hating that Ben could manipulate him so easily.

“Don’t play the smartest Solo!” grumbled Poe, pushing slightly Ben.

“I can’t.” laughed Ben. “It’s genetic.” 

 

Poe couldn’t help but joined him, laughing happily with his boyfriend before they kissed again. When they broke apart, Ben put back his head on Poe’s chest, snuggling against him before he began to dictate the text to Poe, the young man typing quickly, the sound of his fingers on the keys the only ones whose could be heard in the room except for Ben’s deep voice. A quiet evening like he was loving them.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
